1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel viscous surfactants compositions that liquify or become less viscous under elevated conditions of shear or temperature. In particular it relates to compositions comprising amphoteric surface active agents having a high viscosity and which produce good lather or foam. This invention also relates to a process for preparing these compositions. More particularly, the invention is concerned with compositions comprising betaines and amine oxides, Type A gelatin, non-ionic cellulose and polyhydric alcohols. These compositions can also optionally include lower aliphatic alcohols. Compositions of this invention can be used to prepare hair and body shampoos; hand cleansers; antiviral, antimicrobial or spermicidal compositions; and dentrifices.
2. Description of The Prior Art
It is known to add viscosity enhancing agents such as gums or other thickening compounds to amphoteric surfactants.
It is known that gelatin can be used in creams and hair wave set lotions to raise the viscosity of the formulation. However, gelatin forms rigid gels below 35.degree. C., thereby making its use in personal hair care products, such as hand cleaners, hair and body shampoos difficult. At concentrations high enough to increase viscosity, gelatin forms solid gels which become non-adherent and lumpy when subjected to mechanical stress.
Useful viscosities of personal care products for efficient delivery to the hair, hands, body and teeth for cleansing purposes are generally in the range of 500 to 30,000 cps.
Usual viscosity enhancing excipients such as natural and synthetic gums when used with amphoteric surfactants can increase the viscosity of such solutions. However, when they are used to raise the viscosity much above 500 centipoises (cps) there is a marked decrease in the lathering properties of the surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,385 (Tavss et al.) discloses a liquid detergent composition comprising an anionic surfactant and a partially hydrolyzed protein fraction, rich in positively charged amino acids, having an isoionic point of 7 to 11 and a Bloom gel value of zero. This composition counters the irritation to the skin and eyes caused by the anionic surfactant, without decreasing the foaming and detergency properties imparted to the composition by said anionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,186 (Mermelstein et al.) discloses a mild liquid dishwashing composition containing a specified surface active system which includes an anionic surfactant; a Type B gel-forming gelatin, having a Bloom strength of 50-300 and an isoelectric point between pH 4.6 and 5.0, and an amine oxide. This composition forms a hydrophilic film on the surface of dishes when used as intended.
Type A gelatin is used in he compositions of the present invention. The compositions of the present invention form a hydrophobic film on the treated surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,097 (Schebece) discloses an elastic detergent bar type product comprising a mixture of anionic and amphoteric synthetic organic detergents, gelatin and water, that is of use as a novelty to encourage children to bathe. An amphotaric synthetic organic detergent can be triethanolammonium 1-carboxymethyl-1-carboxyethoxyethyl -2-coco-imidazoliniumbetaine. The product comprises 5-30% of gelatin, preferably Type A gelatin having a Bloom strength of 300. The product can also contain 3-20% of lower lihydric or polyhydric alcohols.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,198 and 4,439,355 (Kenkare) disclose similar elastic detergent bars of improved foaming power after use. These bars comprise a mixture of anionic detergent with amphoteric synthetic organic detergents. Amphoteric detergents that can be used are imidazolinium betaines. The composition also comprises about 8-35% of gelatin having a Bloom strength of 100-300 g and about 20-65% of a lower polyhydric alcohol.
Crocein Q, a product of Croda Inc. of New York, is a cationic quaternary derivative of hydrolyzed collagen protein and has been used as an ingredient in hair cream rinses and other compositions containing anionic and other surface active agents.
None of the above cited art discloses a gel type or high viscosity liquid composition having increased viscosity with good lathering or foaming potential. I have found that such compositions can be prepared from amphoteric surfactants, a Type A gelatin having a Bloom strength of 100-300 and a molecular weight from 75,000-300,000 and polyhydric alcohols and minor amounts of nonionic cellulose gums.
The characteristics of gels formed by gelatin alone even when diluted or prepared with gelatin of low Bloom strength, show port adherence and lack of uniformity. In contrast to the present invention, such products are not useful for a high viscosity fluid cosmetic or pharmaceutical products.